


Wanna Be Yours

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Daryl has never been in a relationship before and has no clue what he's doing but he's desperate to make it work.





	Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hun. If possible could you please write an imagine where Daryl is really shy as he hasn't really been in a proper relationship before. But, he really wants it to work.

Your relationship with Daryl was quite the adventure. When you first met, he was a real hot-head. But you couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. It turned out that the feeling was mutual but you hadn’t sought out that information. It hadn’t been the most romantic conversation in the world. You two had been alone in the woods hunting together when he randomly asked if you liked him. The question had caught you off guard but you said you did. Next thing you knew, he was holding your hand and you took that as him basically declaring you were in a relationship now. 

Daryl wasn’t much of a conversationalist anyway. You didn’t mind it at first but now it seemed like you were the one making all the effort. But at the same time, you knew these things were hard for him. Grabbing your hand that day must’ve been the scariest thing in the world to him. You just had to give him time.

But you had your needs too. Once you’d arrived in Hershel Greene’s farm, Daryl had reluctantly agreed to let you stay in his tent with him. It’s not like you expected to have sex with him but he wasn’t comfortable with even cuddling. All he’d ever done was hold your hand. This was starting to feel like a middle school romance. You were trying to be understanding but you started to wonder if he really felt anything at all for you. Maybe this was all you. Did he have second thoughts about you? Were you just absolutely horrible to be around? Was he just staying with you to protect your feelings? What?

You were shocked to see that Daryl was willing to cuddle with you last night before you went to sleep. And you were even more shocked to wake up still in his arms. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He was normally so tense and riled up all the time it was nice to see him so relaxed. You leaned in, waking him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning,” you mumbled against his skin, “Sleep okay?”

Daryl fidgeted underneath you before you got the hint and scooted away from him. He sighed as he sat up and he shrugged, “Slept fine. You?”

You kept yourself propped up on your elbows, “Fine. So, what’s on the agenda today?”

Daryl glanced at you lying next to him but quickly turned away the moment your eyes met, “I dunno. Wanna go huntin’ with me?”

You smiled, “Sure. Sure, I’d like that. Give us some alone time.”

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, opening up his tent to crawl out of it, “I’ll leave you to get changed then. I’ll see you later.”

“Daryl, wait,” you said, grabbing his wrist, “You don’t have to rush out of the tent every morning ya know. Don’t you wanna stay?”

“I just…I gotta take a piss,” Daryl muttered, wiggling his wrist from your grip. You groaned, falling back onto your pillow as Daryl disappeared. Maybe this just wasn’t going to work. You were trying your very hardest but it seemed he didn’t want to try. Did he just want to say he had a girlfriend? Was he using you to hide something? What the hell was it? You realized then that you didn’t know much about him. And you weren’t sure if you could stick around much longer to dig deeper into the mystery that was Daryl Dixon.

After changing clothes and eating some breakfast, you and Daryl were off to try and find something to eat for dinner tonight. Honestly, anything would be better than another can of beans. You had been surprisingly silent the entire trip. Daryl picked up on it, knowing that you couldn’t keep your mouth shut longer than ten minutes. But as usual, he said nothing, asked nothing, and kept moving.

“Daryl,” you finally broke the silence, stopping dead in your tracks. You were dreading this moment. Daryl stopped but didn’t turn around. You ran your finger up and down the handle of your knife, “Can we talk?”

“About what?” Daryl said.

“Do you like me?” you inquired.

“What do you mean?” Daryl replied, “Yeah…I guess-I guess I like you. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” you blurted out, “I don’t think…we can work out.”

This made Daryl actually turn around, eyes wide with panic, “What?”

“I just feel like this relationship is so…one-sided,” you continued, “I feel like you don’t even like me. You won’t even kiss me. I’m not asking you to put out for me or anything but…I feel like you don’t even wanna be with me.”

“That ain’t true,” Daryl muttered, “Not at all.”

“Then why?” you said with a whimper, “Why is this not working, Daryl? I’ve tried everything.”

“I know you have,” Daryl said, “I just…I ain’t good at this, Y/N. Never have been. I got as far as…shit, I never even asked you to be with me. I just didn’t know what to do after that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Y/N,” Daryl said, “The shit I feel for you…it’s…brand new. I don’t…I don’t get it and I don’t know what to do with it.”

You suddenly felt weighed down by guilt. He wasn’t being a jerk. He’d just never been in a relationship before. How could you have been so cold to him? You hung your head, crossing your arms, “I guess…I should’ve asked you what was going on before ending things.”

“Does it have to be over?” Daryl murmured, sounding almost like a child. For someone so rough and high strung, there was something so innocent about him.

Still, you weren’t sure you were ready to take this on. And you were certain that you were a terrible person because of that. But it was possible that Daryl simply wasn’t ready for something like this. You might end up pushing him too far.

But, could you give him up? You cared about him, you liked him so much it made your heart hurt sometimes. He had his moments of being sweet. He was protective and loyal. He made you feel safe. You didn’t want to give him up but you didn’t know which feeling was stronger. Your love or your doubt?

“I think…we both have a lot to think about,” you finally said, “Maybe…we should do a little soul searching. Ya know, figure out what we really want.”

Daryl slowly nodded but you could see the hurt in his eyes. You couldn’t take it anymore. You turned away to keep Daryl from seeing you cry, “We’ll talk about it more later okay?”

“Yeah,” Daryl mumbled, storming off and disappearing once more. He always ran off like that. Just another thing you weren’t sure you could deal with.

“So, it’s okay if I share your tent with you?” you asked Andrea later in the evening. Daryl hadn’t returned from hunting yet but you figured he would stay away. You were trying not to focus on him too much, “It won’t be any trouble?”

“Of course not,” Andrea said, “But, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened with you and Daryl?”

“Nothing,” you said, “Just need some space. We can’t see each other all the time. So, I’ll just go and get my stuff then.”

“Sounds good,” Andrea said and the two of you parted ways. As you started for Daryl’s camp, he burst from the trees a few feet away from you, a bunch of dead squirrels over his shoulder. He was filthy and covered in blood. You didn’t see any bloody wounds or bite marks so it was safe to assume he was alright.

“What the hell happened to you?” you asked, “You run into trouble?”

“Just fought off a few walkers,” Daryl muttered, “We gotta talk, Y/N. Come with me.”

“Sure,” you replied as he grabbed your hand and dragged you towards his camp. He came to a halt when he saw your things packed up outside his tent. You looked down at the ground nervously, “I uh, I thought it was better if I switched tents.”

“Why?” Daryl said.

“I would think we needed space to do our soul searching,” you explained, “Right?”

“No!” Daryl exclaimed, dropping his crossbow to the ground, “I’ve done all the thinking I’m gonna do! I’ve done too much thinking and not enough action!”

“What’re you…” before you could finish your sentence, Daryl had a hold of you and he smashed his lips against yours. It was the first time he’d kissed you ever and you couldn’t get enough of it. He pulled away to catch his breath but he didn’t let go of you.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I still don’t have a fuckin’ clue what I’m doing but goddammit I ain’t gonna just…let you slip away ‘cause-‘cause I like you. I really do. There, I said it.”

“Daryl,” you said, stroking his cheek, “You are so, so sweet. I like you too. We’re gonna figure this out together. I should’ve been more understanding.”

“So, you still wanna be mine?” Daryl said.

“I really, really do,” you replied, “As long as you kiss me again.”

Daryl smirked as he leaned in for another kiss, this one more tender and sweet than the last. Your relationship with Daryl would always be a complicated adventure. But now, at least you knew where you stood. Daryl did like you and he did want to try. And he never wanted to let you go.


End file.
